


Laser Tag AU

by jasipereos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Laser Tag, M/M, alternate universe- laser tag, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasipereos/pseuds/jasipereos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words: Laser Tag. Will and Nico meet up while being on the same team for laser tag. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Tag AU

Will cursed under his breath when he stumbled forward, dropping his gun. He had no choice, he had to leave it behind. Trying to retrieve it would be impossible and would automatically get tagged by his attackers coming up from behind. Allowing his younger brother and his two friends be on the opposite team as him was probably the not the best decision he made in his sixteen years of life, but he’d be lying if he didn’t like a challenge and a little bit of sibling rivalry.

"Hurry, this way!" He heard his brother yell, trying to guide his friends.

Will’s younger brother had convinced him to take him to this new laser tag attraction that just opened up at the arcade. The arena was much more complex then anything he had ever seen. The course was huge, had hiding holes carved in the wall, crawl space tunnels, narrow passage ways and probably much more for Will to discover. Will darted around a corner and a sudden feeling of hope filled him up. A hiding hole. It was barely noticeable in the dark corner, it simply just looked like it was part of the wall. Even Will for a moment thought nothing of it until he saw it wasn’t quite what it seemed from the corner of his eye.

He bent down and slipped inside. It was a tight fit, but Will could still managed. He pulled his legs up to his chest and let his chin rest on his knees. As if on cue, the three boys raced by not even giving a glance to the hole in the wall. Will sighed in relief and decided to sit there for a while to catch his breath.

"Hey, this is my hiding spot."

Will probably would have jumped three feet in the air if he didn’t smack his head off the low ceiling right above him. He turned to see where the voice had come from and came face to face with another boy. The boy was probably his age, maybe younger. A thought surfaced in Will’s mind: how the hell did not see this kid when he hid here in the first place? Upon examining the other boy, that question was answered. This guy was practically a shadow. Dressed in black jeans, and a black sweatshirt that all matched with his dark hair; that touched his ears, the boy only stared at Will.

"Oh, I- I’m sorry." Will blurted out starting to ramble into an excuse why he invaded the other boys hiding place. "I didn’t know anyone was-"

He was cut of by a hand covering his mouth, “Shut up.” The black haired boy hissed. Will felt a tug in his chest at the sudden act of touching from the other boys extremely cold hand. He turn to face the other boy, who had his pointer finger held to his lips, indicating for him to zip it.

A second later he heard voices and the sounds of footsteps making their way closer and closer to the hiding place. A group had stopped and circled up right in front of the small hole in the wall. Will counted three pairs of legs. Scooting as quietly as he could to the other boy beside him (eager not to be seen), their shoulders brushed against each other which made Will blush a little against the other boys icy hand, still clasped on his mouth. The other boy didn’t protest at his movement towards him, instead he moved closer to the wall to allow Will to advance even closer, obviously having the same wishes not to been seen. Once again, Will moved along the cold floor further from opening of the crawl space.

"He went this way." Said a frustrated voice that sounded a lot like Will’s younger brother.

"We just came from this way." Came another harsh voice. "Face it, we’ve lost him."

"No way, I saw Will go this way." Said the first voice again, which now convinced Will that it was in fact, his sibling, with a annoying friend in tow. 

He was tempted to try to shoot them from where he was, but decided against it realizing not only that he didn’t have his gun, but also what a stupid idea that was. That plan would be suicidal, if he missed (which he probably would), he would not be only putting himself at risk but also the boy beside him. Unfortunately, his hiding place only had one exit. Which was currently being guard by three bickering thirteen year olds.

"Alright let’s go then." A third voice spoke up, trying to usher them towards a different direction, clearly annoyed of just standing around. The other two obliged and soon enough the group ran off elsewhere.

The male next to him removed his hand and Will inhaled loudly, unaware that he was holding his breath the entire time. Will turned to look at him and was going to say something, before he did, the boy next to him beat him to it.

"Man, I’d hate to be that Will guy they were talking about." The boy snickered into the darkness.

"Yeah, sucks to be me." Will replied.

He gave Will a look that screamed; are you serious? 

"You’re hiding from a bunch of kids?" 

Will now wished he didn’t admit that he was the one his brother was after. He felt a little embarrassed running away from someone much younger then him.

"Uh, yeah. It’s my brother and his friends" He confessed. 

Then Will realized something; why hadn’t the boy shot him with his gun yet? He was a sitting duck without his. His eyes searched for the other boys gun, it simply sat in his lap. In the dark he could make out that it was red, luckily the same his, indicating that this person was a member of his team.

"What’s your name?" Will asked.

The boy hesitated for a moment before whispering; “Nico.” 

Will pointed at his gun, “Well Nico, we’re on the same team.”

"Well, where’s your gun?" Nico said patting the ground around them with his hands, searching for Will’s weapon. "You didn’t drop it, did you?"

"Of course not!" He lied.

For some reason Will didn’t want to tell him that he dropped it, but he couldn’t come up with a good excuse other then it being stolen by another player, which was even more pathetic than what actually happened. 

"Then why don’t you have it?" Nico said smugly, he probably saw right through Will’s lie.

"I- I lost it." Will objected.

Will could tell Nico totally wasn’t buying it at all.

"So, you dropped it.”

"I didn’t drop it."

"You dropped it."

"No, I didn’t.” Will said raising his voice

"Sure, whatever you say." Nico answered, rolling his eyes in the process. 

This guy was starting to annoy Will and then he realized that he didn’t have to stay here in the small crawl space with him. He started to crawl out before he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Wait, if we are on the same team we should work together." Nico offered, "I can help you find your gun that you lost." Making air quotes around the last word that left his mouth.

Will decided that having another person with him could be used to his advantage. He could have Nico cover him while they went looking for his gun and track down his brother.

"Okay, I think I dropped it back near the entrance. After we get it, we can team up on my brother."

"So, you did drop it.”

Will wanted to kick himself, he’d just admitted that he did in fact drop it after all.

"Whatever, let’s just go." 

When the two crawled out of the small tunnel, Will took this time to realize how short Nico actually was, he was at least a head under him. Nico either didn’t seem to notice how tall Will was or he didn’t care. He probably took notice how Will was all squished up in the crawl space, where instead he sat comfortably, Will decided on.

They mapped out a plan, first they figured out the best route to get Will’s gun back. Next, the search for the players on the opposite team and take them out. They decided that if they ran to try to get Will’s gun, they would only be making unwanted noise. The best course of action would to be to sneak along the arena to not attract an attention to themselves.

Will’s previous thought of Nico’s image of being a shadow came to his mind again. As they crept along, even Will had almost forgotten that Nico was behind him. He was as quiet as a mouse and the only indication Nico would give of actually be there was when he would occasionally directed Will the right way. At every corner Will peeked his head around he expected to see someone standing there shooting at him but it seemed as if many of the other players had gotten out.

"You do realized that you’re suppose to wear black, right?" Nico whispered out of nowhere.

"Uh, what?"

"For laser tag, you’re suppose to wear dark colours so the black-light won’t make you glow."

Will looked down at his illuminated white t-shirt under his laser tag vest and sighed, Nico was right.

Will didn’t know what to say so he just replied with a pathetic; “Oh.”

They turned another corner and came to a stop. They faced an opening where two hallways branched off, Will couldn’t see down either of them very well. They were both wide and very dark. 

"Do you know which way to go?" Will blurted out.

Nico looked up at Will, “The right one.” He said, his voice lacking confidence.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so…" He said trailing off and looking back at the passageways.

"You think?"

Nico looked back at Will, in the dark he could barely make out the other boys face. He had a look in his eyes that that screamed: just trust me. Will shrugged it off and followed Nico down the hallway. He followed the other boy through the laser tag arena, through narrow passageways, crawl spaces, pitch black tunnels. He had almost officially given up hope, until he saw something laying on the ground up ahead. This laser gun. 

Will pushed passed Nico and swept his gun up in his hands. The moment of relief that flooded him was short for Will, it was soon filled with panic. Scuffs of sneakers and whispers came from somewhere close by. He snapped his head back towards Nico.

"Did you hear that?" Will said so quietly, he barley heard it himself.

"Yeah, it came from behind me." Nico barely finished his sentence before three screaming thirteen year olds came running around the corner towards them.

It happened so fast, while Will stood there with his mouth hanging open, Nico shoot at the three boys and eliminated all of them. He pointed his gun and dodged at the same time, it was like Nico played laser tag for a living. Within half a minute, Nico tagged the others and turned back at Will.

Was this guy for real? Will found himself wondering.

"Wow, Will and his boyfriend actually beat us?" Said Will’s younger brother, being a sore loser and now trying to embarrass Will the best he could.

Will was caught between gawking at Nico for his previous ninja skills and wanting to strangle his brother for making that comment.

The three stomped off in a fit of complaints how close they were to winning and how it wasn’t fair. They left Will and Nico standing there, Nico stole one last glance at Will before swiftly heading to the exit himself.

"Hey, wait up!" Will hollered at him and half jogged to catch up with him.

Nico looked over at him and only then did Will realized he didn’t think this far ahead. He wanted to say something to Nico, but wasn’t sure what.

"We should leave, or the workers are gonna come in here looking for us. They might think we are causing trouble and hiding in here after we’ve finished out game."

"Right." Will agreed and shuffled out with the other boy.

Outside, Will’s brother and friends were taking off their laser tag vests and returning the lent equipment to the workers. The two walked over and copied the younger boys.

"If you wanted to hang out with your boyfriend more, you can. We were gonna go play on the arcade for a bit." His brother said turning to him while the other two boys snickered.

Will felt his face heat up and looked over at Nico to apologize for his brother being an idiot. Nico had suddenly found the floor every interesting and crossed his arms over his chest.

Snapping his head back at his brother, “Shut up.” Will growled, “or I’ll kick your ass at home later.”

His brother gulped and took off with his friends following close behind, not daring to look back. Will waited until they were out of sight, getting lost in the maze that was the arcade floor. He turned his gaze back to Nico who was staring off into the depth of games that lined the arcade. 

"Did you want to play some games with me?" Will blurted out but then regretting because he had a terrible feeling Nico would decline.

"Er- sure."

Will almost didn’t hear him over the roar of the other people talking and music playing from games. The two weaved though the crowded area before finally deciding on a game they both enjoyed. After about an hour, Will didn’t even realized that much time had passed until he looked up from a game he was watching Nico play to see his brother, who was alone, walking towards him.

"Where are your friends?" Will asked.

"They had to go."

"Oh, are you bored? Did you want to go home?"

"Yeah, but…" His eyes shifted to Nico and then retuned to Will. "I can take the bus."

As much as the two brothers fought, they had each other’s back.

The younger boy gave him a thumbs up and wink, “you better get his number, I’m not taking the bus for nothing.” He whispered into Will’s ear.

"See you at home." Will replied, ignoring what he said.

They said their goodbyes and once again, Will was alone with Nico.

"Uh, we make a pretty good team." Will stated.

"Huh?" Nico said not looking up from the screen.

"Laser tag. We make a good team." He repeated.

"If by team, you mean me shooting everyone and you just standing gaping, then sure."

Will gave a nervous laugh and rolled his eyes, this guy was impossible. But for some reason Will took a liking to him.

"Did you maybe wanna hang out some other time?" Will asked, anxiously.

Nico’s head snapped away from the screen and he looked at Will like he had three heads. Eyes wide and eyebrows raised, with his mouth a little bit open like he was trying to say something but couldn’t put a sentence together.

Will could take a hint, it was obvious Nico didn’t want to see Will at all. This was a one time thing to Nico.

"Uh, sorry, nevermind." Will said, looking away trying to act like it wasn’t a big deal but failing. 

Nico shook his head, “No, that sounds nice, I’d like to. The question just caught me off guard.”

Will could probably do a triple backflip he was so happy. He smiled at Nico, who just stared back.

"What?" 

"Isn’t this the part where you ask for my number?" Nico offered.

"Uh, y-yeah." He stammered patting his pockets for his cell phone. Digging his hand into his jeans pocket, he pulled out his phone and dropped it. He blamed his excitement for the his fumbling. Will bent over to pick it up and checked for any scratches or damage the device took, before handing it to Nico to enter his number into his contact list. 

When Nico gently took the cell phone, their hands brushed against each other. Nico pulled back quickly and brought the phone close to his face. Will thought for a moment that Nico was blushing but he tossed that idea from his mind and considered that Nico didn’t really seem like the type to blush at such little contact. But then again, Will never thought he was either but yet, here he was feeling his face heat up.

Nico handed his phone back and Will immediately went through to make sure Nico was shown in his contact list.

"Okay cool." Will said, smiling. "What should we do when we hang out next?"

"Uh, I don’t know." Nico replied with a shrug. "What do you think?"

"Not sure, just no laser tag okay?" Will grinned, "I suck if you haven’t noticed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Send me a prompt on my tumblr! (quite-the-character.tumblr.com)


End file.
